A vehicle seat of a design in which a headrest is disposed on an upper surface of a seat back has been known. In an automobile seat disclosed in JP-A-2015-3578, a top plate main part and a top plate side part of a seat back are formed in a continuous surface shape from an upper portion to a lower portion of the seat back. Further, a headrest is disposed on an upper surface portion of the top plate main part.
In the automobile seat disclosed in JP-A-2015-3578, the top plate main part and the top plate side part of the seat back are formed in a continuous surface shape from the upper portion to the lower portion of the seat back, and hence, it is unnecessary to place a member for shaping on a back side of an upper portion of the top plate main part. Thus, there is no need to worry about the deterioration in sitting comfort such as occurrence of discomfort according to the partial difference in cushion feeling due to the presence of the member for shaping. On the other hand, there is a case where the upper portion of the top plate main part is formed into an annular shape provided with an opening portion opened to the upper side from the design requirement. In this case, a headrest is placed at the opening portion provided in the upper portion of the top plate main part, and hence, a design in which the top plate main part is jacketed to the seat back is achieved. At this time, it is desirable to place, on the inner side, a member such as a resin base member which is harder than a cushion pad that is a cushion member for the purpose of securely shaping the form of the annular shaped part. Here, since the resin base member or the like is hard, the cushion feeling of the cushion pad becomes partially different. Therefore, there is a possibility that the deterioration of the sitting comfort due to the discontinuity of the cushion feeling is caused.